


Let's Put it to a Vote

by MiniStitches



Series: Sharing is Caring [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Budding Friendship with Wraith and Mirage, Elliott Witt needs a break, Gen, I'm gonna build on it I promise, Just sad times for Elliott, Mentioned Darksparks, Wattson and Mirage Platonically, mentions of assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniStitches/pseuds/MiniStitches
Summary: Elliott learns more about the night of the party, why he's being treated like this, why some people on the base give him looks of guilt as he looks around at them, and why a vote will decide whether or not he makes it out of this. Alive(This is apart of a dark apex AU, if you're not comfortable with that I suggest to read something else.)
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Sharing is Caring [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002858
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Let's Put it to a Vote

**Author's Note:**

> I like exploring the dynamics's of the legends, more so the platonic ones. 
> 
> As always thank you for taking the time to read this fic! My friend helped me edit it so I hope you guys enjoy it, I hope to keep throwing out chapters as much as I can (I promise no schedule, just writing, mediocre or juicy depending on your point of view)

The silence is what killed Elliott the most as his clammy hands fitted himself with the clothes Hound had provided for him and his face fell once he realized this uniform seemed to mirror the one he had seen on Octavio. His body was red and aching from the treatment he had gotten within these last hours, which was finally catching up to him, a creeping feeling of dread as he wondered what was waiting for him once he met with the rest of the people on base. What exactly was going to happen to him? If Octavio and Hound were capable of being this cruel then what about the others?

The possibilities made Elliott close his eyes, his hands slowing down on buttoning up the jacket on his body. He did his best to ignore the presence of Bloodhound who was still standing in the room with him, their toothy grin never once fading as they moved closer to him, gently gripping his hands to help him finish getting dressed.

“No time to panic now, Elliott, if you keep the others waiting it’ll only bode ill for you. Now. Straighten yourself up and let us be on our way.”

His mind wandered as Hound’s iron grip on his arm dragged him through the base while every weak attempt at pulling away was brushed off by them who only growled softly at Witt’s panicking state. Any form of questions or pleas to be let go were met with silence, or a finger raised to their lips as they responded with a hush to the panicked man.

“I told you, I’m taking you to Anita. We need to figure out what we should even do to you, Elliott. This little meeting is going to decide what we should do for this...predicament.” Their voice dropped as the duo stopped in front of a door, Hound leaning in to whisper in the bartender’s ear. “I do hope they'll let me keep you. Or if they do want you gone I’ll be the one to do the honors of taking your precious life. No one else here is worthy of that besides me.” The color left the poor guy’s face as Hound pushed the door open, pushing him inside as the circle of people who stood there with worried looks stopped whispering between themselves. The masked individual walked in, taking their place next to a young woman with braided hair who leaned close to them, whispering to Hound who nodded to whatever she said. He could only stand there in shock as she got closer as he felt her hand tilt his face up, clearly observing how puffy his eyes still were at the hands of both people today. Those long nails dug into his cheeks as she squeezed his face together, letting out a tsk noise as he winced in pain finally letting go at this.

“Oh Hound. How could you do this to such a beauty..? You’re supposed to be better than this! How am I supposed to justify what I said about Mr. Handsome here if he shows up looking like this…?” This made his ears perk up. Who was this chick? A friend? Some type of girlfriend, maybe? And what was that last thing she said.

  
  


_ “Justify what I said”? Were they just talking about me? Wh-what did Hound say to her? What did she say to these people? _

He scanned the room, quickly realizing that all these people were indeed as he feared, military. Caustic from the gate he recognized immediately, even without the mask he could still recognize his tall stature as he stood there looking annoyed. Two people were next to him, one was a woman with her hair up in a messy bun, murmuring to herself as Elliott recognized the other one as a simulacrum that had its arms crossed. Meeting that thing’s gaze made his stomach drop as it made a slicing motion towards its own neck, letting out a nasty laugh seeing him shrink before its eyes. The next person looked like some sort of medic, her surgical mask rested around her neck as she tried not to meet Elliott’s gaze. Her whole body screamed guilty but he wasn’t sure of what. Another guy stood nearby, who was clearly Korean, his oversized jacket covering his body pretty well as he leaned against the wall waiting for something to happen and his eyes seemed to peer at the bearded man as he looked around for a place for him to stand, all the spots filled up besides one person.

One familiar face made his heart drop. Octane’s jittery stance waved wildly at him, motioning at the barman to stand next to him. Looking around the circle he realized everyone was shooting him looks, varying from pity to annoyance as he stood there but one person refused to look at him. This sick feeling grew as he realized who this was.

“H-hey Gibralt-”

“If it isn’t my favorite lay..? Cmon and stand near your best fuck, _pendejo_. I’ll be nice I promise. Ya hear that, Gibraltar? I’m gonna treat our resident whore here with respect. Just like you asked.” Gibby didn’t even turn his head, opting to stare at one woman who had her arms crossed, staring at Elliott.

“Silva knock that off, we're here to figure out what to do with this...lady you picked up-” 

“Really, Anita? You’re gonna try to act like this is all my fault??? That’s really uncool of you, lady.” So this was Anita. She looked like a no nonsense woman as she looked over the group, her eyes landing on Elliott as she pointed at him.

“You. Witt. You’ve been a real pain in my ass since what you did last night, and now I’ve got to figure out what to do with you. Can’t believe I have to waste my time for something like this-” She sounded annoyed, like it was his fault he got assaulted, acting like what happened was affecting her. He must’ve been scowling because she paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next. “Point is, what happened last night happened. We all know what happened, all of us do. Most of the time, when it’s assault I’m more than happy to give the culprit the bullet. Just ask Forge about that. But this is a lot more complicated than the last guy we gave the boot to. From what I gather, everyone in this room had some fun with you last night.”

“Everyone!?!?” The occupants in the room seemed to look away from this. The medic girl whistling to herself, the Korean guy looked more interested in fiddling with the device in his hand than the meeting itself, while Gibraltar’s gaze was anywhere but him.

“So I think you know where I’m going with this. These people are the poster kids of this base. I can’t just let someone like you go out there and talk about this, it’ll ruin the integrity of this place.” Elliott could feel his heart beating faster as Anita looked around the room. “Which is why-“

“All of you bastards! You all fucked me? ME?!?! You saw me drunk out of my mind and chose not to help me-”

“Shut up, Witt.” The Korean guy finally spoke up, clearly getting fed up with the outburst with how he put his device down. “You think we don’t feel regret? We can’t change what happened but we can control what happens next. Anita I’m calling my choice, get rid of this guy.”

_ G-get rid of? Like to kill me?!?!? _

“Is that your final vote, Crypto..? We haven’t even given the civ a chance to speak for himself.”

“Yah, he’s annoyed me long enough. People on this planet go missing all the time, he’ll be no different-”

“Oi pendejo. You can’t just vote that for a nice piece of ass. It’d be a waste if we just killed him-” 

“Shut up, this is my fucking life you assholes are voting for! Every single one of you are sick, you’re all disgusting pieces of shit!” 

Everyone stared at his sudden outburst, Elliott could feel himself heaving as he waited for what came next. A bullet no doubt after that, his eyes widening at what he heard next.

“Caustic, escort this civ out. Comm Wattson and let her know we have someone heading her way for a bit. We’ve heard enough from him. Let’s start voting and get this over with.”

  
  
  


Now he was walking behind Caustic to a new part of the base, the taller man making it very clear that if he ran he’d have no problem putting a bullet in his brain.

“I won't hesitate if you run, Witt. Try anything at all and we won’t need this meeting anymore.” He seemed to be leading him to a lab of sorts, a pair of swinging metal doors with a sign above that said “Proceed with Caution” did nothing to calm his nerves as he saw a flash of light from under the doors that was accompanied by a high pitched giggle. Was this some sort of sociopath on the base? Was she some cruel witch who’d hold him here, torturing him while the others decided his fate?

“I’m going to leave you in the company of my science partner, Miss Paquette. Inform her of anything that you’ve experienced and I’ll make sure you end up as my test subject, and I’ve been told in the past by many that’s a fate far worse than death.” With this, he shoved him inside, the scientist’s usual scowl seemed to soften at the figure in the room.

“Dr. Caustic..?” That didn’t sound like the voice of a scary scientist...it sounded like a...sweet girl? Blue eyes met his brown gaze and her face seemed curious as she looked between the two men. 

“Who is this, Doctor? And why does his face look like that..?”

“Say hello to our new recruit, Natalie. Elliott meet Natalie, Natalie meet Elliott. If he causes you any problems let me know, it'll affect his chances of staying on this base.” The threat didn’t go unnoticed by Witt, his eye twitching as Caustic left him and this Natalie person alone.

“So! How are you liking my little family so far?” 

What the hell is he supposed to say to that? Scream at her that everyone on this base took a turn with his body? Beg her for help? And that’s assuming that she believes him over her “family”.

“Th-they’re nice enough uhh, wh-what do you do around here, girlie..?” He flicked his finger at a piece of machinery she had on the table, a small spark emitting as he found himself on the floor, coughing. He swore he could hear a sizzle as Natalie stood over him, trying not to laugh at what had happened.

“I guess you could say I specialize in electrical currents...Judging by your state maybe you’re just as ec **_static_ ** about them as I am!” For the first time since he got here, Elliott laughed at what the scientist said. He stood up and winked at her, ignoring the pain in his side as he tried to make her laugh. He wasn’t known for being a jokester for nothing! Not to mention some laughs during this situation wouldn’t be so bad. If he was going to die, might as well have some good memories before he gets the bullet.

“Well I can certainly say...you’ve got a certain  **_spark_ ** for these things, kiddo eyyyy!”

This laughter continued for what seemed like forever. His time with this girl felt like heaven on earth as she went on enthusiastically about what she had been working on. Her hands wildly gestured as she pulled out more and more blueprints, her mouth never once stopping as he nodded along to what she said, always giving her a smile to have her keep going.

“...And these?!?! These are my pylons! I use them all the time on the battlefield to set up a perimeter, keep things fenced up to keep things out. It’s saved me and my best friend Renee more than a few times..!” The small smile on her face didn’t go unnoticed by the jokester, deciding to tease the electric enthusiast about it.

“You know this is the fifth time you’ve mentioned this Renee chick...you two are...ya know...close..?” 

“WHAT? No no me and her are just...friends..” The final part came out muffled as Wattson buried her face in her gloves as her cheeks went red.

“We balance each other out, Mr Witt. She’s just really nice to me. You know as they say, opposites work best together!”

“You mean attract-”

“NO! You’re missing the point! She acts a little grumpy and we’re kinda the opposite from each other but...it works because we’re friends..!”

“Just friends..? Okay little miss sparks whatever you say-” The crash of a door made the pair jump, it was that woman who was talking to herself from the meeting standing in the doorway.

“I was told to come get you, both of you.” 

“You wanna bring Pa-pa-baquet-, errr I mean you wanna bring Wattsy with us…?”

“She’s going to be joining us on the vote on our...pressing matter.” This made him worry, this probably means things were at a tie then.

This chick seemed to be choosing her words wisely. He never got a good look at her while he was in the room and his eyes widened when seeing how close Wattson stood next to her. A giant smile was plastered on the blond’s face while a faint one was on the brunette’s. He walked in silence as Wattson’s mouth went off on what they had been talking about, the brunette nodding along in silence, stealing a glance at Elliott and mouthing “Thank you” to him. Yep that confirmed it. This was the Renee that Natalie spent so much time talking about. Good to know…The three of them walked into the meeting room, Caustic motioning Wattson to stand next to him as Elliott stood there awkwardly with the quiet girl. He didn’t want to leave her side, he was completely safer with her than anyone else… and the way Octane and Bloodhound were staring at him didn’t help him either.

“I appreciate you being nice to Wattson, I know you didn’t have to be, considering all that we're putting you through. Thank you.” Looks like she speaks, she sounds kinda bored but sincere nonetheless.

“It’s um, no problem. She seems like a nice kid...listen you’re Renee right? Renee... Were you..involved that night..?”

“I don't see how that’s important now. I think what’s happening now is what matters-” Her gaze was trained on Wattson who was smiling at Caustic, nodding her head approvingly at the scientist’s question, surprise on his face as he pointed at Elliott, Wattson nodding her head, once more flashing Elliott a smile. God damn it why did this chick have to be so adorable in a room full of assholes, minus her and Renee (Hopefully)

“...Looks like you chose the right path-” What did she mean by that?

“I think Elliott would be a great addition to our little family! He’s so nice to me! I vote for him to stay!” Anita nodded her head to this, turning her attention to Caustic.

“You, big guy? Still wanna keep your vote or do you wanna jump ship?”

“I’ll cast my vote to reflect that of Miss Paquette. I didn’t foresee this development with such an individual as Witt…” 

“Alright ladies, it’s decided. Newbie stays on the base with us-” A groan left the Simulacrum’s voice module as it walked out the door, no longer interested in what had to be said anymore. Looks like it was a vote for no. That other guy, Crypto, followed suit, looking back to address the room. This asshole said no too?

“He’s going to be more trouble than he’s worth, just wait and see.”

The next person to leave was the last one he expected. Makoa made his way quickly to the door. No smile on his face, not even bothering to look back as he did his best to ignore Elliott, even as he reached out to grab his arm to try and get his attention.

“Gib’s wait-” He was pulled back, turning his head to see Hound holding his arm causing him to let go of Makoa who left without a word, the door closing on Elliott’s face as a tear streamed down it. Was he not looking at him because he voted no too..?

“Don’t shed a tear for him, my little fighter-” Hounds' voice was low so as to not let anyone else hear them. “There will be plenty of time for you to shed tears when it truly matters, Anita hasn’t told you everything yet.”

“Anita, continue with what you were going to say. We won't experience any more interruptions ”

“Thanks, Hound. As I was saying, newbie stays with us, everyday we go in order on who he stays with for a day so we all have a turn on training him-”

“Training from me just means sex, babe.” Octane’s voice whispered in his ear, making him gag. 

“We can skip our days with him and pass him to who’s next in line for training. Remember though, nothing too crazy that can kill or maim him too badly,  **_Silva_ ** **.** Meeting’s dismissed.”

The room seemed to thin out, first that medic chick who dragged Octane out with her, then the two scientists (Wattson’s face was stuck in a grin as she bid the curly haired man farewell while Caustic politely nodded) That other woman, the one friendly with Hound strutted out, giving his cheek a small pat as she walked by him. Then finally Renee, wishing him good luck before leaving. He was left shell shocked at what he had just heard. These bastards were just going to pass him around like a toy and he was just going to have to accept it?!?! God damn it, he needed to get out of here, he didn’t want to stay here any longer than he had to- A nip to the back of his neck made him yelp, the guilty party holding him in place as they murmured into his ear.

  
“Looks like I’ll be the first one to have you tomorrow,  _ elska _ . I can’t wait to see the fight in you. It’ll make it that much better when you submit, won’t it..?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't we just love a happy conclusion to a scary vote..? I sure do~
> 
> I want you readers to know I love writing for this AU, even more so when it's those late nights and I arise because either me or a friend came up with an amazing idea. And yes before it is asked I'm going to try and write bonus chapters for Elliott x Everyone (Only ships I'm comfortable with/make sense during the story) So if you're looking for a specific ship please be patient I'll get to it eventually!
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be spicy so stick around or don't, it really doesn't matter if you only stay for the smut


End file.
